My first love
by nalu forever8409
Summary: how lucy's heart was won by the college popular jock or will it end up breaking her lets see
1. chapter 1

**it was a bright sunny morning in magnolia** **summer was knocking on the door and spring was about to be over** **A beautiful busty blonde was fast asleep on her big bed** ***forgetting that she is late (very late) for her first day of college*** **Lost in her dream world she was happily smiling with the dream she was having but her dream was'nt long lived as her phone started to ring at full volume** **she groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes** **she answered her phone** **"What's up levy chan ? "** **"What'S up you are asking me what's up so here it is miss heartfilia you are late on your first day of college and if I don't see you here in 15 min! you are so done!!"** **lucy gasped looking at the wall clock she was indeed late** **she quickly burshed and got ready for school** **and ran all the way to college** **she reached there and was searching for her class** ***oh did i mention she was in a hurry *** **she was walking in such a hurry she bumped into someone** ***lets say our hero or lucy's hero*** **"watch where you going ! "exclaimed the stranger** **"I'm so sorry "** **lucy than saw him "pink hair ? "** **"yea so what pink is cool" she can feel the person rolling his eyes** **"i'm sorry i am late , and wasnt watxhing where i was going!"** **"its ok? now can you help me? "** **"yea"** **lucy extended her hand helping the pinkette boy** **"Natsu"** **"huh?" lucy was confused** **"My Name Is Natsu,Natsu Dragneel"** **"Oh! my name is Lucy "** **"Nice to meet ya lucy**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah nice to meet ya natsu ! sorry i have to go my class is going to start and i dont want to be late ""oh ok see ya later ,luce! ja ne"luce ? lucy wondered over it but didnt said anything

"lu- chan" levy screamed

"levy chan im so sorry i got late ""no worries lu chan nothing happened you only missed the ceremony you are lucky you did it was hell lot of boring "levy rolled her eyes

lucy giggled

"so whats new our we having same classes or not" lucy asked levy

"yeah we our having each classes together here i brought your scehdule for you "

"oh my levy chan thank you so much "

"seriously lu chan whats with the formality we are best friends after all "

"yeah but still i love you so much levy chan

"hehe lu chan i love you too"

"is that yuri i'm smelling now becoz i like it " a pair of hands snaked through lucy and grabbed her boobs

"Cana!!!!!"

lucy and levy screamed

"yeah its me damn lucy whats your size

you never told me"

"seriously cana stop harassing lu chan "

"don't worry lev you may or may not grow there"

levy started pouting" i hate you cana ",

"hihi"

"dont worry levy chan you are really cute "

"thanx lu chan "

the bell rang every one was at there seats


	3. meeting

chapter 3

that pink headed pyro

" _all right class we all are going to start our new term today "_ _"we know"the class screamed_ _"the class is sure lively lu chan"_ _"yeah levy chan "_

 _"Ahem "_the teacher cleared his throat_

 _"so class this year we our going to join the rich student class with yours now you might be wondering why? so a little pyro maniac set there class on fire "_

 _"i did not "a voice boomed out of the class_

 _"so please treat yourselves with care"_

 _"oi!"the same voice boomed again_

 _"_

 _"lu chan you heard that there is a pyro in this class"levy whispered to lucy_

 _"i dont know levy chan but im kinda scared"_

 _just then those students walked in and there was only one word to describe them hot_

 __"you all brats introduce yourself"the teacher said_

 _A red head started the introduction" hello my name is Erza Scarlet 18 years old "_

 _next up was a boy with piercings_

 _"yo my name is Gajeel Redfox and apart from that you dont need to know"_

 _"My name is gray "a black inked hair guy spoke next_

 _"My name is wendy im 10 i skipped some grades "a sweet voice spoke_

 _"My name is Jellal Fernandez" a guy with blue hair and red tatto spoke_

 _"yo"a voice spoke_

 _lucy froze she knew it has to be him_


	4. 4

Chapter 4

 _"yo " a voice spoke_ _lucy froze and looked up_

 _there was standing that pink haired guy with black onyx eyes lucy found that his voice and eyes are covered with warmth the moment she saw at him she couldnt look away his goofy smile took her breathe away the way he smiled and those shining black orbs started to eat her away_

 _"what is this?" lucy wondered_

 _just than natsu started his intro_

 _"yo my name is natsu dragneel , dont listen about me and yeah i care about my frnds a lot so none of you dont mess with them or me"_

 _lucy founded it cute how he is protective of his frnds_

 _"Hi im Lisanna strauss "a white haired pixie looking girl spoke_

 _"Hi im mirajane you can call me Mira " a girl similar to Lisanna spoke the only diffrence was that she had long hairs_

 _each and every student of this class had good looks_

 _"wow lu chan look at them i m so jealous of all those girls right now"_

 _"i feel you levy chan they are beauty queens just look at them "_

 _"can you both shut up "Cana finally spoke"Im trying to sleep here"_

 _both lucy and levy rolled their eyes_

 _"Now all of you please take a seat "the teacher spoke_

 _all the student sat where they found_

 _seats_

 _*lets just skip the class*_

 _"finally those classes are over levy chan i got tired "_

 _"i feel you lu chan lets just get refresed during break "_

 _"ok levy chan",_

 _as reached thd cafetiria they found that their seat was occupied by the new students_

 _"umm now lu chan?"levy asked_

 _"i dont know lets just find another seat "_

 _"yea lets go"levy said_

 _as they passed by a girl made lucy trip_

 _"what the hell" lucy exclaimed_

 _"thats what you get for flirting with natsu sama"_

 _a girl with burning red hair spoke_

 _"What are you mad? i dont even know him"_

 _"so what you were doing in the morning on top of him you are just pathetic bitch heartfilia trying to find your way to high class ,afterall your father lost his fortune you arr nothing but pathetic "_

 _tears stringed in lucy's eyes she ran from cafeteria_

 _"lu chan " levy screamed_

 _"you bitch how dare you insult lu chan yoh are the one who is whoring around flair_

 _who was the last one oh yea i remember that guy from 3-C i even lost count of how many guys you slept around" and with that said levy slapped her and ran behind lucy_

 _this commotion did not go unseen by the group_

 _p.s- I dont own fairy tail all character belongs to Hiro mashima_

 _i love nalu_


	5. chap 5

_lucy sat in the library quietly sobbing trying to read the book she was holding_

 _yes her father lost all her fortune and was trying really hard to earn it back because of this she and her father wasnt on really good terms she rarely got to see her father but she was happy with whatever her father was capable of providing her yes she sometimes feel that she isnt rich unlike her classmates but she had self respect she would never sleep with a guy just to get his riches Her mother once told her_

 _*flashback*_

 _layla-" listen lucy my dear "_

 _lucy -" yes momma"_

 _layla-"honey promise me one thing you will never use a person nor you will play with their feelings "_

 _lucy-" promise momma"_

 _*flashback ends*_

 _She would never play around with guys just for money But girls like flair wont understand it ._

 _"Lu chan "._

 _lucy turned around to see levy running towards her finally reaching her she stopped panting_

 _"oh my god levy chan im so sorry i totally forgot about you"_

 _"no issue lu chan i understand and you dont need to cry over flair words she is just jealous of you ,after all you are beautiful_

 _smart caring and you have me and cana"_

 _"She is right you know "Cana said as she approached both of them_

 _"Cana ?"_

 _"i heard about it ,how flair disrescted you_

 _seriously that girl makes me sick "_

 _"but why would she pick up on me" lucy asked looking at her hand curled up in her lap_

 _"you dont know huh? lucy you need to leave your books and library for once"cana said smirking_

 _"Hey!"lucy felt a little offended_

 _"Natsu,Gray Gajeel and Jellal they are the popular jocks of this college_

 _every girl in this college would die to spent a night with them and of course that bitch have this huge crush on her natsu sama" Cana said quoting Natsu sama_

 _lucy and levy laughed_

 _but quite down as they saw libararian hushing them_

 _they walked out of the library approaching their class_

 _"Yo"a voice called_

 _they turned to look who was calling them_

 _lucy ,Cana and levy saw that it was natsu_

 _"Na-Natsu?"_

 _lucy shuttered_

 _" The One and only "he replied smirking_

 _"So i saw what happened at cafeteria and im sorry for that"_

 _"Why are you apolozizing?"a confused levy asked_

 _"I dont like when innocent people get hurt you see i dont enjoy these fan girls attention they are crazy i dont know how and when i will get rid of them they just bully any girl i talk to except mira,erza ,lissana and wendy but othet than that no girl can freely talk to me "_

 _"I see "lucy nodded understanding his situation_

 _"Im sorry for all that you have to go through ,I hate those fan clubs and i want them to leave me alone but its seems impossible ," he said running his hand through his pink locks clearly frustrated_

 _"no its ok!"lucy clarified_

 _"yeah it is "levy nodded_

 _"yeah just keep those bitches away from lucy"cana replied_

 _"Yeah i will"Natsu replied grinning than he extended his hand in front of lucy "Friends?"_

 _lucy looked at him than at his hand Cana nudged her making her realise shee needs to shake his hand_

 _"Friends!" lucy finally replied shaking his hand_

 _"Yosh"Natsu replied showing his famous grin_


	6. chap 6

_Its been a week since natsu talked to her and now he wont leave her alone everyday he would bug her_

 _he would constantly talk to her and by any means she tries to ignore him he would start poking her_

 _*Did i mention he sits next to her after he bribed levy making her sit with her crush *cough * Gajeel*_

 _"good morning luce"Natsu greeted smiling_

 _"Good morning Natsu " Lucy greeted him back._

 _"So what are you doing ?" Natsu asked_

 _"Studying ,you know what people do and mostly come here to do it" lucy replied rolling her eyes_

 _"Ah i see you are studying for that up coming test "_

 _"Yes Natsu ! , how come you aint studying"lucy asked_

 _"i am born smart "natsu replied smirking_

 _lucy let out a sigh After knowing him for a week she came to realize that Natsu was self obssesed ,Loud and he was the little pyro who burnt his classroom but he just wont admit it_

 _"So lucy "Natsu asked gaining her attention_

 _"Yes natsu "_

 _lucy replied disintrested she knows his question would be stupid one_

 _"Lets make a bet"_

 _"Bet?"._

 _"Yeah luce if you won you can order me around and if i won you will be my personal maid " Natsu answered huskily in her ear._

 _"wh-what "lucy shuttered_

 _"why would i make such a bet?"_

 _lucy replied blushing_

 _she was aware of him being close to her really close to her_

 _"Why? scared of a little bet or you aint enough confident of your smartness"Natsu replied smirking_

 _"you are so on "_lucy replied she will not let him discourage her_

 _she was really confident that she is going to win this bet ._

 _As she never saw him studying_

 _"Just wait Natsu Dragneel i Will make you regret this bet "Lucy thought as she started with her test preparation_


	7. chap 7

_After the test lucy was nervous firstly she was worried about acing it or not secondly she was worried about being natsu's maid not just maid his personal maid_

 _After the bet She made with Natsu he showed her maid dress that he will make her wear if she lost and after that lucy added one more thing to her list of knowing Natsu he was a pervert_

 _A huge one to mention the dress he brought for her was short utterly short and was just enough to hide her percious parts_

 _she was hell lot of nervous it wasnt that she was not confident in showing her body but she never showed this much skin to any guy before_

 _Lucy let out a loud sigh as she headed for her college_

 _as she walked near the board A pink headed man came behind her_

 _"Are you ready for being my maid luce?"_

 _he whispered his hot breath on her neck made her shiver_

 _"No ,because im not loosing natsu You should be the one scared im starting to think about what im making you do" Lucy retorted_

 _"Will see luce ;) i just cant wait to see you in that dress" Natsu winked_

 _and left her blushing 2000 shades of red_

 _"Per-Pervert"Lucy whisperd screamed at him_

 _they finally reached the board_

 _"lu chan there you are ! I m so worried about my result :( '_levy said nervously_

 _"Me too levy chan " lucy was sweating ice cold_

 _at the other side of board_

 _"Yo flame brain whats with that stupid grin" Gray asked natsu_

 _"What ? I cant even smile now?"Natsu faked hurt_

 _"Just wipe that stupid grin Salamander its crippy"_

 _Gajeel answered while Gray nodded_

 _"What? I cant hear you?"Natsu said_

 _"Just let him be " Jellal said trying to avoid any fight between these three_

 _As both Natsu and Lucy watched their result_

 _"I lost "lucy exclaimed_

 _"I won"Natsu grinned at the certain blonde_

 _"I-Its impossible you hardly study i want a re match" lucy shouted_

 _"Now Now luce i told you im born smart " Natsu winked_

 _"You must have cheated" lucy wasnt just going to give up_

 _"Nope i didnt and dont you try getting away from our bet "Natsu answered her_

 _"bu-but"lucy was at loss of words_

 _"No buts lucy i want you at my home on sunday sharp 8:00 am you got late or didnt arrived im gonna punish you " Natsu replied in a sing song voice_

 _before lucy ciuld reply Natsu brushed his lips against her cheek_

 _leaving her speechless_

 _"Dont try to run away luce because you aint leaving me any time soon "_

 _Natsu shouted as he was running to catch up with his friends_

 _"Lu chan? Are you ok? "/_

 _Levy asked as she came running to her_

 _"ye-yeah "lucy answered nervously she wasnt really waiting for the weekend nor she is going to have any sleep now_


	8. chap 8

" _Can you just wipe that stupid grin Flame breathe its getting annoying " Gray said as the entire group was at His home playing video games_ _"What ? What harm is my grin doing to you stripper"Natsu answered butting his head with gray's_ _"Its creepy and annoying you are smiling for no reason "Gray retorted_ _"Will you two shut up ! Im trying to beat jellal here !" Gajeel shouted at them as he was having a hard time beating jellal_ _"You aint beating me Gajeel you are loosing your game"Jellal calmly stated._ _"What did you said metal head " Both Gray and Natsu shouted_ _"Is that fight i hear "Erza voiced boomed_ _as the girls entered the room_ _"Not at all Erza we are best friend"Gray answered hugging Natsu_ _"Ye-Yeah" agreeing with him natsu smiled having a grin that can even make a psychopath shy_ _"Why you both were shouting then? " lisanna asked as she sat on the couch_ _"Gray was having problem with natsu's grin" jellal stated_ _"Ara ara natsu whats the news? did you scored a girl?"_ _asked Mira_ _as soon as those words left mira mouth Natsu again started grinning again_ _"see "gray face palmed_ _"ohh my natsu is in looooove "lisanna teased_ _"yeah maybe"_ _natsu answered_ _"What do you mean by maybe "Erza demanded_ _"i-i..."_ _"You know Natsu if you used another girl for your physical satisfaction i will break you bones " Erza stated with a glare_ _not just any glare_ _one that can make anyone dig their own grave and crawl in it_ _"I wont do anything to her i promise "Natsu answred with sincerity_ _"who is this girl anyway?" Lisanna asked_ _"Its lucy " Natsu answered with a grin_ _"oh bunny girl? "_ _gajeel finally spoke_ _"bunny?"Mira spoke "Natsu dont tell me you have an animal fetish i wont allow you to get married to a bunny "_ _she firmly stated_ _Natsu choked on his spit while gray howled with laughter_ _"What the--? lucy is a girl you know the blonde girl? "_ _"oh the prettt blonde" lisanna stated "she is really nice out of your league Natsu" she teased him_ _Natsu simply glared at her_ _"Now Natsu lucy is a really nice girl if you fucked up with her i swear i will drag you to hell myself "Erza sweared_ _"A-Aye sir i mean mam " Natsu nervously answered_


	9. chap 9

_Sunday arrived as much as lucy hate the fact of her being in maid uniform alone with natsu_

 _she cant do anything about it if she bolted Natsu is going to punish her_

 _with a loud sigh she reached the house that Natsu told her to come to when she looked up the house was not a simple one it was a palace no bigger than that. As she pressed the door bell a butler opened the door_

 _"How may i help you young miss?" he asked_ _"I am lucy ? Natsu might be waiting for me?"_ _she answered_

 _"Oh yes please go upstairs the first door is of master natsu's room" he replied and giving her space so that she can enter_

 _As she walked upstairs her heart was hammering in her chest_

 _she wasnt ready for it before she knew she was already there_

 _she still thought leaving was a good option but she had no idea what natsu may force her to do if she bolted_

 _she raised her hand to knock before she can knock the door opened revealing a half naked male staring right in her eyes as she realized she was staring she turned her gaze_

 _"like what you see luce?" Natsu raised a brow with a smirk_

 _"Sh-Shut up" lucy answered blushing_

 _"come in now "natsu took hold of her wrist with one pull she was in his room_

 _his room can be described as messy his walls were decorated with wallpaper that has flame prints and dragon stickers_

 _there lied a big bed when lucy gaze fall on it she blushed but quickly wiped it before natsu could see it_

 _"Ready luce" Natsu asked_

 _his smirk still there_

 _"just get this over with"lucy muttered_

 _"All right"natsu answred with a sing song voice_

 _after 30 min_

 _"come on luce ,im waiting" natsu shouted at the closed bathroom door_

 _"can you change the bet?" lucy pleaded_

 _"no now come out or im breaking it" natsu said with a serious tone_

 _"_

 _no no i m coming out" lucy replied_

 _she stepped out Natsu can swear his breathe stopped right there she was hot no not just hot she was sexy ._

 _her long legs ,her tiny waist her milky cream skin her soft plump full breast_

 _and finally on her plump pink lips he just wanted to kiss her senseless he knew after sleeping with a lot of girls that lucy was a virgin and he was determined to be her first ever since_

 _he saw her he just wanted her to his_

 _he never felt this way for any one else_

 _all he wanted was to purpose her but he didnt wanted to force her in it he just wanted to know her right now he was ready to take it slow_

 _just for her sake he didnt wanted her to run away from him_

 _"Na-Natsu ?" lucy whisperd_

 _oh god she spoke his name with such sweetness he sweared he can die right then and there_

 _"Yes? luce ?" natsu answered_

 _"how do i look?" she was blushing_

 _oh my she is si cute_

 _oh luce stop it or i will loose control_

 _"brilliant you look beautiful " natsu replied_

 _"ah thanks" she smiled_

 _that smile of your is going to be death of me luce dont smile like that in front of any other guy or else i have to kill them for looking at my star_

 _yes you are my star my sun my moon_

 _you are the apple of my eye_

 _the only girl i care about after my mother and wendy_

 _you are mine luce just mine_

 _Natsu didnt realize that lucy was looking at his face and she was close to him_

 _"natsu "she called pulling him out of his daze_

 _watxhing her so close than at her lips he let out a growl before he knew he pressed his lips against hers_

 _lucy gasped in the kiss but didnt pulled away_

 _she was frozen_

 _after few seconds that felt like years they pulled apart_

 _both breathing heavily_

 _"I love you luce "natsu spoke before lucy can say anything_

 _"i loved you since the very day i laid my eyes on you i cant see you cry i want to protect you from everything_

 _i want you to be mine just mine "_

 _lucy stared at him but he continued_

 _"i swear i was going to take it slow i wanted to know you i wanted to knoe your likes,dislikes your pasr your present and_

 _i wanted to be your future "_

 _lucy gasped_

 _"will you be my girlfriend ?"_

 _"i have to think about it Natsu ,"i want some time"lucy answered_

 _"take all the time you need just dont deny my love nor now nor tomorrow "_

 _natsu looked at her with hopeful eyes_

 _unknown to them someome caught this all on camera_

 _"just wait you bitch you are paying for stealing my natsu sama "_


	10. conspiracy

_Natsu sprinted to college he was excited to see lucy more like his soon to be lucy he knew she will say yes to him and all he wanted was to hear that one single word three characters word_

 _he reached college and searched for her blonde hair goddess_

 _finally he founded her but instead of having a smile her eyes were red from crying levy and Cana was trying to comfort her ._

 _he ran to her_

 _"luce?" are you ok?"_

 _she looked at me and before i can question her anymore she slapped me and instead of saying that word that can make my day she spoke something that shattered my heart_

 _"_dont talk to me again ,i dont want to see your face again"_

 _and walked away ,levy and cana too glared at me and went past through me_

 _"luce..lucy .." i called to her but she didnt replied_

 _I walked towards my group before i can talk to them Gray slammed me into the wall " this is what you call change huh?" i cant make out what he was saying but he continued " i thought you changed im so disapponited in you i m ashamed to call my self your friend hell we all our you tell us you love her ans then you make her the whore of school why did she rejected you or what? huh_

 _answer me you jerk"_

 _I had no idea what this stripper was saying or talking about_

 _before i can ask him what tge fuck he was blabbering_

 _Gajeel came seething and grabbed my collar pushing me into the same wall Gray pushed me to_

 _"Salamander I dont care what happened between you and bunny girl I want you to apolozige to her right now!"_

 _"wh-what" I started but he cut me before i can complete my sentence_

 _"You know shrimp denies to talk with me just because im your friend she says you hurt lu chan and she aint going to talk with me until lucy forgives you ; i dont care just go and beg lucy for forgiveness"_

 _"huh?"_

 _i was confused_

 _apolozige to lucy why ? i wondered finally i asked_

"Why? _why should i apolozige to her what did i do ?"_

 _"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"a voice boomed Erza came charging at me_

 _i ran to jellal and hid behind him_

 _"now ,now " Jellal finally spoke "shouldnt we give natsu a chance to speak he is our friend,I know he was a man whore at high school but shouldnt we just give him to clarify himself?"_

 _"ye-yeah" i cheered but quiet down as Erza glared at me_

 _"Fine ! But if i didnt find his clarification good enough he is getting it !"_

 _Erza declared_

 _"So what happened why you all want me dead?" i asked them all_

 _"My,My you have no idea Natsu ? or are you just playing?" Mira asked_

 _"What do you mean ?"_

 _i became even more confused_

 _Just then Lisanna came from behind holding two photos one was of lucy wearing the maid dress i forced her to_

 _and second one was of our kiss the memory refreshed itself in my mind_

 _her soft lips against mine I grinned remembering our kiss .Her face was priceless_

 _Erza spoke breaking my daze_

 _"There is this rumor going around that lucy is sleeping with you for money "_

 _Erza words brought realization to dawn upon me now every thing makes sense lucy's anger ,Gray and Gajeel beating_

 _her crying face flashed in my mind_

 _Somebody made her cry ,Somebody made my lucy cry_

 _I clenced my fist I am angry I am Bruning with rage Nobody makes' My Girl' cry._


	11. his confession

"A-Ano?"Wendy spoke up

"Yeah what it is wendy?"

everyone in the group could feel the dark aura that

natsu was giving off nobody dared to question him anymore

"I-I saw Flair outside our house yesterday" wendy spoke

"what?" I had know idea about this flair chick until now

i remember her bullying lucy for talking to me

"But she might be there for her work ?" Erza stated

"Thats the point Erza san Our father brought the entire location its completly isolated there is no reason for her to come there " wendy answered

"Flairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I am completely blinded by my rage now she is gonna pay for this shit

before i could leave and beat the shit out of that girl

erza stopped me .

"what the hell Erza ?" i was mad

"What do you think beating a girl would do she will use it for her advantage

Erza said trying to calm me down

"She is right you know!" Jellal came to her support "your first priorty should be clearing this rumor "

He is right i come to realize first i need to clear lucy's name

With an idea coming to my mind i ran my group following me soon

I opened the principal office door

"What the hell Natsu ?" Makarov the principal shouted .

"keep your panties in place old man its question about my love and a girls pride " I replied

and with that I swithched on the microphone "Hello to all thr Fairy High students this is Natsu Dragneel so you all are having two photos of me and my girlfriend lucy heartfilia

yeah you heard it she is my girlfriend

so it doesnt matter if i make her wear a maid costume or strip her down its none of your concern .Her body Her soul

all of her belongs to me .She is mine yeah you heard it she is mine ."

I can imagine her flushed face right now but keeping it at a side

"And one _thing i want every one to shut up with this rumor of us sleeping together for money if anyone of you continued with l am gonna break his neck the same goes for the girls Erza will be more than happy to break yours!"_

 _"Indeed" Erza assured_

 _"Dont threathen my students " My old man screamed_

 _ignoring him_

 _i continued_

 _"And one more thing i want every guy to burn delete or tear lucy's photo i m not gonna share apple of my eye with you guys we are going to inspect each of your lockers now in 15 min if i found her pic i m gonna claw your eyes out_

 _thats all for today "_

 _I turned around to see Erza proudly staring at me Gray and Jellal smirking at me_

 _and Gajeel sighing in relief_

 _after remembering about levy i decided to tease him a little_

 _"Oi metal brain , now you can talk al you want with levy "_

 _"Wha-what " he blushed oh my god he blushed_

 _"Ara,Ara Gajeel has a crush" Mira spoke_

 _"My my gajeel is growing up " lisanna teased_

 _"eh...wha-whatever! " he replied turning his gaze so we cant see him blushing_

 _we all laughed_


	12. accepted

*Lu _cy POV*_

 _I was blushing madly that pink haired idiot telling the entire school that we are dating_

 _I cant believe him_

 _Levy and Cana was smirking_

 _at me ._

 _I could feel the deadly glare Natsu's fangirl was giving to me ._

 _but i couldnt careless I was too busy with that idiot confession_

 _We walked thorough the corridor Nobody turned and talked behind my back_

 _it felt like the rumor never existed_

 _it was like somebody snapped their finger everything was back to normal in blink of an eye_

 _and i couldnt deny the fact that it was all Natsu_

 _I let out a sigh when someone whispered in my ear "Whatcha thinking luce?"_

 _I turned around in a second there he was with his famous smirk present at his face all of his group member behind him smiling at me_

 _"Wh-What do you want Natsu?" i made a failed attempt to resist his charms_

 _his smirk widen_

 _"you see luce my group and I want you and your friend to hang out with us " he stated_

 _A black haired guy with intimadating red eyes glared at Natsu._

 _even though the glared wasnt meant for me i was scared but Natsu seemed unfazed_

 _._

 _he cleared his throat he wanted something to say to levy_

 _but she stopped him_

 _"I am not talking to you unless lu chan forgives Natsu " she turns her gaze to my side_

 _I looked at Natsu he was staring at me with apologetic smile his eyes clearly showed his sincerity_

 _Before i could say anything he speaks up_

 _"Im so sorry luce , I never meant it to happen it was all flair_

 _you remember her?_

 _if you dont belive me you could see my house cctv footage_

 _it clearly shows her trespassing my house dont worry i m making her pay for this shit ...but for now please forgive me i love you luce "_

 _I cant help but smile i finally accept his apology_

 _"All right natsu " i grin at him_

 _I can see the relief in his eyes_

 _"but "_

 _" but?" he asked me confusion written all over his face_

 _"But i m gonna punish you for what you did today after all i m your girl friend " I winked at him_

 _"Gi- girlfriend?" he asked hopefully_

 _"Yes since you declared it to the entire college we have to go with the flow " I answered bashfully_

 _"Seriously are you serious luce " his grin getting wider with every second_

 _"Yes Natsu " I answered him_

 _before i can react he pushed his lips against mine_

 _he slowly nibbled my bottom lip_

 _"I am gonna be the one to punish you luce he whispered seductively in my ear but i dont mind letting you take the lead "_

 _he winked at me_

 _i blushed 100 shades of red_

 _he pecked my cheek_

 _"I love you so much luce_

 _" he said looking in my eyes_

 _"I-I love you too " i anwered bashfully ._


	13. the planning

_Its been a week since i became Natsu dragneel girlfriend ..his girlfriend this word was still new to me_

 _i never held hand with any guy till now and here I am being in a relationship with an idiot who wont leave me alone ever since_

 _then ._

 _After I accepted his purposal he constantly texted me about how he missed me . I tried to ignore him but no getting ignored is not in The list of The Great Natsu Dragneel he would break in my apartment giving me this huge lecture of how im hurting his feelings ._

 _Not only he breaks in my apartment but he dont even know how to use the damn door .Last week he broke in through the window_

 _when I was wearing a freaking towel_

 _just a towel_

 _and that pervert wont stop staring until i kicked him out of my room_

 _All this mess just because we were on a month holiday_

 _and he can not see me everyday (according to me this is his excuse to break in my apartment)_

 _I wont admit it but I loved his attention and there might be a slightest chance of me missing him but I wont tell him_

 _that ever he will hold this against me forever_

 _So right now I m heading to this idiot's home because this morning he called me saying its an emergency_

 _After knowing him for a week I know that his desire to eat a sandwich is also considered as an emergency But loves makes you do weird things right_

 _so i cant just leave him in this despair of his emergency alone_

 _After arriving At his home before I can even knock I was dragged in by that pink headed pyro_

 _on arriving at the living room i saw the entire group even levy and cana was there I raised an eyebrow at levy_

 _as she saw me " He abducted me " she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Gajeel who innocently whisteled_

 _And cana being cana she was busy drinking her special juice_

 _"Now ass flame can you explain why in the world you distrubed my weekend sleep ?" Gray asked smiling like a creeper first i was confused at his sudden change of behaviour Gray smiling at Natsu rather than trying to kill him but then realized that Erza was sitting near him ._

 _Gray was just trying his very best not to start a fight with natsu that can get him in the icu or even worse dead._

 _"I told you guys it was an emergency "Natsu stated as it was the most clear explaination to any emergency of his_

 _"Now Natsu what is this emergencyof your's?" Jellal asked_

 _it was quiet clear he was too getting irritated but being the daddy figure of this group he just cant loose his temper_

 _"Yeah Natsu I and Mira nee sacrificed our beauty sleep for your emergency" Lisanna too joined in the conversation_

 _"Ara,Ara dont tell me you got lucy pregnant natsu "Mira stated with this angelic expression of her's if i wasnt present there I would have never believed that such a girl like her can think of such thing_

 _"wh-what no i am not pregnant" before anyone could ask me question about it replied hurriedly_

 _"Yet" Natsu whispered with a devilish grin_

 _I started to blush I think whatever this emergency is my innocence it at stake_

 _"So what it is salamander_

 _can you just come to the point "Gajeel asked his patience running_

 _"Alright ,Alright we all our going on a field trip " Natsu shouted exicitedly_

 _*Awkard silence*_

 _everyone was staring at Natsu like he grew a new head_

 _"Are you fucking serious " Gray was the one who breaked the silence_

 _"you called us at 5 in the morning_

 _made us dash here at this hour with no breakfast and sleep just because you want to tell us that we our going on a freaking field trip yiu could have just texted this on our cells" His patience getting thin with each word_

 _"Sheesh i m taking you to a hot spring trip and this is how you repay me stripper ",_

 _Natsu butted his head with Gray_

 _"Well who cares you just ruined our weekend" Gray replied_

 _"You wanna go striper!"_

 _"Yeah i wanna go ass brain",_

 _before anyone of these idiots can do any damage Erza knocked them out with her punch_

 _"Thats my girl "Jellal appreciated kissing Erza on the cheek_

 _and for the veru first time i saw,Erza blushing_

 _"Lets go shrimp "Gajeel said standing up and throwing levy on his shoulder_

 _like a rice sack_

 _"I will see you tomorrow lu chan "_

 _levy waved her good bye to me_

 _I sighed looking at the unconcious boys_

 _body_

 _sighing i try to lift Natsu 's body I cant belive i m dating this idiot_

 _"I love you luce "Natsu muttered in his unconcious state_

 _well he is my idiot_


	14. the vacation begins

_Natsu being Natsu didnt gave us even a week to prepare as soon as he woke up he called everyone on confrence saying that we are leaving today_

 _at 12 pm and like yesterday he didnt called us on 5 am but instead he called at 9 which made Gray even more mad I could still remember the bickering of these two ._

 _Gray shouting at Natsu for using his brain once in a while Where Natsu retorting that he doesnt want to ruin the sleep of the Ice princess_

 _it would have gone far worse if Erza wouldnt have threathened to kill them both_

 _after the call it took me an entire hour an half to pack my things and to get ready.I really wish Natsu would have given me enough time to get ready and look even more cute_

 _"That idiot" i sighed_

 _"You called my love " i screamed at top of my lungs "Na-Na-Natsu" i stammerrd my heart still beating fast with the scare he just gave me_

 _"Can you use the door like a normal person you idiot " i exclaimed_

 _"Thats the point im not normal " he smirked_

 _"So why were you calling me an idiot luce_

 _"he asked_

 _"because you didnt let me have enough time to get ready "_

 _i answered_

 _"you look cute to me ?,why do you need to doll up anymore ? " he replied_

 _I pouted at him_

 _looking at my pout he blushed and without any warning crashed his lips on mine ._

 _He felt like fire and i was ready to melt in him_

 _just like that he deepened the kiss i gasped in the kiss this kiss was not the usual one he gave to me it was passionate full of desire_

 _my legs weakened sensing my weakness Natsu pushed me into the wall pinning my hands to my side_

 _he kissed me again_

 _this time he licked my lips asking for entrance i was too shocked with his forwardness_

 _he bit my bottom lips his action made me to let out a moan taking this chance_

 _he pushed his tongue in my mouth his toungue started exploring every corner of my mouth_

 _he swirled his tongue around mine_

 _with that started our battle for dominance i dont know what came over me i started kissing Natsu with the same passion he was kissing me_

 _Natsu was surprised with my action but soon get over it_

 _he smirked deepening the kiss dominating my tongue more furiously_

 _Biting my bottom lips he continued his exploration of my mouth_

 _Just then his phone rang it was Gray_

 _"Hello "Natsu answered pulling away from the kiss_

 _i slid down the wall my legs gave away as soon as Natsu left me_

 _he smirked seductively knowing he made me moan_

 _i blushed_

 _"can you just come down with lucy so we can leave " I heard Gray groans_

 _"Yeah ,yeah just wait some more " Natsu replied waving him_

 _off_

 _He looked at me with the eyes similar to an animal who is ready to devour his prey_

 _"we will continue this once we reach at the springs " he huskily told me_

 _and kissed me again_

 _one last time before pulling away_

 _"Lets go luce, our company is waiting " he called out to me_

 _as he took my luggage and left my apartment_


	15. our vacation mess

_I still cant get over my kiss with natsu i cant just forget it I walked down the stairs and reached the mini van it turned out thst it was too small for all of us as I saw levy sitting on the lap of Gajeel_

 _I blushed as I saw there was no place for me too sit as well and my gaze fell upon Natsu he was patting his lap_

 _I didnt wanted to as i turned to leave Natsu signalled Gray and Jellal_

 _and they grabbed me and threw me inside the van_

 _Before i can make out what was happening Natsu pulled me upon his lap_

 _making me sit on him_

 _he snaked his arms through my sides grabbing my waist pulled me into his chest drawing me closer to him_

 _Cana snickered_

 _at me and levy_

 _"lu chan " levy whimpered she too was trapped by Gajeel_

 _I tried to stand up making slight movement Natsu let out a groan followed by a growl It confused me but i still continued my struggle_

 _"luce" he whispered letting his hot breath making a shiver run down my spine_

 _"Wh-What Natsu? " i questioned him_

 _"you are hurting me" Natsu whimpered_

 _"im hurting you how?" i asked in confusion_

 _"Your struggling is making my lil friend to suffer" he replied_

 _"lil friend?" i was even more confused_

 _before i realized what he meant_

 _"oh ?" I replied blushing_

 _i can feel his famous devilish grin at my neck_

 _i sat stiffly at his lap now making sure i dont make any unneccesary movement_

 _to cause him any pain or ahem pleasure_

 _I was blushing when i looked at levy she too had a pink tint on her cheeks it seems she was suffering alike me_

 _after an hour of tortoure_

 _we finally arrived at our destination_

 _and as soon as van door was opened me and levy sprinted outside_

 _into the inn_

 _we can hear Gajeel and Natsu chuckling behind us_

 _Those devils making us feel awkard the entire trip and noe chuckling like nothing happened_

 _Once every one was inside the inn_

 _Natsu took the keys of our rooms_

 _from the reception and returned to the group_

 _"So how we our dividing the rooms ?" Natsu asked_

 _"lets do couple room the couples should share a room together " Gajeel answered smirking_

 _me and levy stiffened on hearing this sharing a room with these horny beasts means loosing our innocence today_

 _thanks to Erza she realixed our nervousness_

 _"No Im not letting you guys do anything to lucy or levy_

 _two girls will share same room_

 _as_

 _Cana and I_

 _lucy and levy_

 _Mira and lisanna_

 _as for the boys they can decide that on their own"_

 _Natsu and Gajeel pouted in disappointment_

 _"Cmon Romeos lets get your ass to the room " Gray said as he dragged Natsu and Jellal dragged Gajeel_

 _"luceeeeeeeeeee" Natsu called to me in agony_

 _i simplu waved my good bye to him_

 _*--Time Skips--*_

 _After having a nice warm bath at hot springs the girls came to my and levy's room_

 _"My my it was so relaxing "Mira spoke_

 _"yeah mira nee" lisanna agreed with him_

 _we all nodded_

 _in agreement_

 _"Lets have some fun" Cana smirked_

 _we all looked in confusion at her_

 _she pulled out a bottle of alcohol_

 _its smell was so strong only its smell was enough to make me feel dizzy_

 _"No " Erza declined_

 _"oh cmon Erza please let us have some fun"_

 _after an half an hour of bickering cana persuaded_

 _Erza_

 _After 4-5 shots i felt loosing my mind i felt dizzy Before i know my body was acting on its own ._


	16. sexy lucy

_*--Natsu POV--*_

 _I cant believe Erza not letting my Lucy to share a room with me i mean cmon she is my girlfriend it doesnt matter what happens between me and her but no Erza has to act all motherly here_

 _The boys were all mess they ate and slept Gray snoring loudly_

 _I sighed leaving for a walk its a full moon night_

 _The moon was lighting the entire area_

 _making its beautiful to watch the scenery soothed my soul_

 _I am walking around the forest for a little to calm myself down_

 _lucy was making me mad with every slightest touch of her's makes my body burned with a deep desire_

 _I wanted to make her mine just now and right now but it wasnt right_

 _i just cant let her think i want her only for her body_

 _i want her and her body_

 _I was deep in thought until i heard footsteps "Who is out there?" i shouted in the direction the footsteps were coming_

 _when nobody replied i turned my head back at the lake_

 _"Natsuuu" An extremely seductive voice purred in my ears_

 _i turned around with a blush coating my cheeks_

 _There standing is my girlfriend completely drunk_

 _as i took notice of her i saw that her yukata was falling off her shoulder_

 _clearly exposing her shoulder and half of her right breast_

 _her cheeks flushed and her voice was slurring_

 _"luce?, are you drunk?" I asked worry coated in my voice_

 _"Natsuuuu, let me punish you " finishing her sentence she jumped on me_

 _"luce get off me you are definetly drunk ,leave me i need to take you to your room"_

 _i chided her_

 _but she seems unfazed as she held my face between her hands and crashed her lips on mine at first the kiss was sloppy but slowly she got it_

 _i was in so much of shocked_

 _i couldnt do anything to it she licked my lips asking for entrance but i couldnt let her it felt like i was taking advantage of her_

 _she pulled away when i declined her I thought it was all over but i was wrong she pulled my yukata loose_

 _and started to trace my skin before i can push her away she pinned my hands to my side planting sloppy wet kiss on my chest_

 _She rose and kissed me again asking me to open my mouth again this time she slowly traced my skin making me moan in pleasure with that slight chance her tongue entered my mouth i could taste strawberries the kiss made me loose my control i started to kiss her with passion lucy grip on my hand loosened as her hand now grabbed my pink locks_

 _my hands grabbed her face drawing her closer to me_

 _her hand slowly made her way down my stomach just reaching *There* as i came to my senses i pinned her down_

 _she was under me wearing that lustful look_

 _biting her lower lip her eyes showed the dark lust she wanted me but i know it wasnt right she was drunk she wont remember it .I knew she was virgin i just cant take her first time like this which she may not even remember_

 _it took every ounce of self control before i said "luce we need to stop this its not right you wont even remember it "_

 _as soon as my word left my mouth she whimpered and started to cry "do you not want me ,am i not desreving to you"_

 _she asked sobbing_

 _"luce you are more than desreving " i tried to console her_

 _but she continued sobbing groaning i kissed her with wild desire nibbling on her bottom lip_

 _i trailed down her neck sinking my canines inti her skin and finally sucking the blood that came from my biting_

 _she arched her back letting out a moan_

 _i left a hickey on her neck as i made my hand enter her yukata i grabbed her breast making her moan once again with one last kiss on her lips i threw her over my shoulder and bringining her to the inn_

 _I cant Believe i did that i rejected a girl for it_

 _i cant believe it_

 _what the hell luce what are you doing to me_


	17. his love

*--lu _cyPOV--*_

 _I woke up with a deadly headache i tired to get up from my bed but my head started to swirl i end up sitting back on the bed_

 _"Ahem" somebody called for my attention_

 _i looked up and saw Natsu standing there with his arms crossed over his chest he seems mad i thought_

 _I looked to the bed beside mine_

 _Levy wasnt there_

 _"What are you doing here Natsu ?" I asked him it was 6 in the morning_

 _"Well nothing important i just want to discuss something you girls didnt paid attention to "he stated angirily_

 _"What do you mean?" i was even more confused now_

 _" I meant Responsible drinking ever heard of this" he frantically shouted_

 _"Wh- What happened i just remember drinking with the girls nothing more i think i passed out after that " i said_

 _" Yea the drinking story its only tge first half i will tell you the second half now " before i can speak he cut me " no dont even think about_

 _You guys made our night a ride to hell_

 _you know that "_

 _"What how ? How did we made your night hell? " I asked in confusion_

 _"How you are asking me that_

 _" he yelled at me_

 _"First of all if you cant hold liquor dont fucking drink it_

 _Erza made poor jellal bake strawberry cakes for her_

 _entire night_

 _mira and lisanna forced Gray to wear their frilly dresses and ribbons i dont even know when he is going to get over it_

 _Levy made Gajeel read bed time stories to her entire night_

 _and you!"_

 _he ponited at me accusingly_

 _"You tried to rape me !"_

 _"Whaaaaaaat" i screamed_

 _"Yes luce ", he raised his hand and making his thumb and index finger to be seperated only by a hair string thickness_

 _"I was this close "he broke the silence "this close to breaking i mean who doea that i m being a gentle man to you but no you have to get drunk and jump on me_

 _if it would have been any other girl i would never give a second thought to it but it was you the girl i love and just because of that i controlled what do you think i m a man luce I AM A MAN i wont be able to control everytime you do this_

 _" he sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration_

 _"I - Im sorry" i apologized_

 _"Sorry doesnt mend it luce " he looked in my eyes" you were lucky it was me and no one else_

 _someone else wont care if its your first or not they will take advantage of you if you cant handle it dont drink you should take care of yourself know your limit_

 _just give it a second thought if instead of me another man was present there will you be safe and sound in this bed luce ?" he asked before i can react to it " No you wont " he said finally snapping " you would have raped until they got satisfied lying cold in that forest I know you are responsible and strong im not calling you weak im calling you not intelligent your decisions are reckless_

 _dont make such decision without thoughts luce "_

 _A shiver ran through my spine making my blood run cold he was right it was reckless of me to drink so much at my first time_

 _"and secondly if you did that again i wont hold back " he winked leaving me blushing alone_


	18. 18

*-- _Natsu POV--*_

 _Ever since i confronted lucy its seems she want me not to hold back by this i meant she started to wear clothes extremely short not just short they hardly coverd anything i was happy that she was confident in her body but this was too much its good that this hot springs belonged to the Dragneels_

 _so nobody except family and friends were allowed_

 _if this wasnt the case i dont know how many males i would have to kill now_

 _Me and my boys were playing volleyball_

 _by the lake's side_

 _we are having a tough fight before i can serve it to Gray i saw him staring at something when i looked at Gajeel and Jellal their mouth too were hanging open i followed their gaze and my mouth opened and closed like a fish_

t _he girls were coming in our direction that wasnt that made me shocked_

 _but what the girls were wearing_

 _especially lucy ._

 _My eyes became wider than dinner plates she wored the tightest shirt i can think of_

 _with low cut neck merely protecting her breasts to be spilled out_

 _and her shorts oh please they seem to be just a poor excuse of shorts barely protecting her assets_

 _i let out a growl as i walked towards her its been a week since she started teasing me but this was too much_

 _i grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the group_

 _she let out a gasp as i pulled her_

 _as soon as we were alone i blowed_

 _"what the hell luce .,what are you donibg ?"_

 _"What ?" she asked innocently_

 _i ran a hand through my hair she was playing with me she knew after that drunk incident i was sexually frustrated and she was doing it on purpose_

 _"why are you teasing me ? huh do you hate me so muxh ?" i asked in complete frustration_

 _" im punishing you " she replied in pure innocence that can make mira shy_

 _" what ? what punishment? " i asked in confusion._

 _"remember that confession of yours in the colege after that i told you that im gonna punish you" she anwered beaming_

 _" so you are teasing me since you know im sexually tensed_

 _"_

 _she nodded_

 _"just give me one reason why i shouldnt pick you up take you behind that bush and ram you so hard that you forget your damn name " i growled_

 _" because you are a gentleman and it will call rape" she smiled and patted my shoulder_

 _" first im not a gentleman i have needs_

 _im a man before im a gentleman_

 _secondly you are my girlfriend you are suppose to keep me happy " i replied smirking as i nibbled her ear lobe_

 _i saw her blushing . Im gonna punish you luce now for being a naughty pervert_

 _i grabbed her and threw her against a tree bark ._

 _she looked in shock at me_

 _i kissed her with wild desire i didnt asked for her permission this time i entered her mouth tasting every inch of her_

 _this time it was vanilla ._

 _I swirled my tongue around her's sucking her tongue i deepened the kiss she let out a moan during the kiss i nibbled her bottom lip._

 _i slowly moved my hand to cup her breast she gasped but before she can protest i kissed her even more_

 _slowly i opened her poor excuse of shirt as i unbuttoned it falled on the ground leaving her in just her bra_

 _i slowly unclasped it removing it freeing her from it_

 _Now she is standing half naked in front of me i pulled away from the kiss tacing her neck leaving another hickey on her neck i grabbed her breast in my mouth i started sucking on it she arched her back letting out a lustful moan_

 _i pinched the nipple of her other breast_

 _as i nibbled her nipple with my teeth that i had in my mouth , i swirled my tongue around her nipple as i grabbed and pressed her other breast hard with my free hand i reached for shorts i unbuttoned it i pushed my hand inside her shorts reaxhing for her womanhood she was wet extremely wet_

 _i twirled my finger around her clitoris_

 _slowly parting her lips i entred single finger inside her i slowky started to push_

 _in and out of her_

 _she let out a lustful groan she was read_

 _y_

 _for me i slowly entered another finger inside of her_

 _she moaned in surprised_

 _damn she was tight i started to finger fuck her slowly with both of my fingers pushing in and out of her_

 _with my free hand i grabbed her breast pressing and squeezing her_

 _it hardly_

 _i kissed her again sucking on her tongue before i slid my fingers out as i pulled away she slid down gasping for air her legs gave away_

 _i covered her with my hoodie_

 _as i left her sexualky frustrated_

 _"Lets see how do you like it this way heartfila "_

 _p.s i dont own fairy tail nor its chsracter everythibg belongs to hiro mashima i m not gonna write it again in every chapter_


	19. 19

_*-Natsu Pov-*_

 _I cant believe i did that to her i violated i wasnt guilty of it completely i enjoyed it_

 _but i did it without her permission i couldnt sleep last night_

 _thinking about it_

 _Finally maning myself i decided to face her_

 _i left for the lakes side_

 _where everyone went i ran down there i wanted to apologize to her as i reached there i saw lucy having conversation with another man none other than that flirt loke_

 _he is making my girl smile and she is laughing at some joke that he must have told her i went towards her but it seems she is trying to ignore me i decided to give her space and sat beside Gray after a while Gajeel started singing "stop your poor singing gajeel you are murdering my poor ears ' Gray shouted i couldnt respond to gajeel singing as i was too distracted_ _with lucy ignoring me as i looked up i saw that lucy and loke wasnt there_

 _I stood up and ran searching for them "_

 _luce" , "Lucy !" i screamed for her_

 _i finally saw a blonde head i walked towards her but my legs froze at the scene_

 _loke was kissing lucy my lucy she seemed mad before i can grab loke and push him away lucy pushed him following a slap she opened her mouth to say something but her eyes fell on me_

 _i knew it wasnt her fault but still it hurts she ignored me and trusted loke_

 _it hurts it hurts so much i ran from there i could hear lucy calling out my name but i couldnt careless i sprinted to the inn closing my room's door i slid down my face in my hands i started sobbing_

 _*--Lucy pov--*_

 _i ran behind natsu he closed his door and locked himself inside his room_

 _i started to knock at his door_

 _"Natsu i know you are in there please open up " i knocked at his door a many times_

 _but he didnt opend it_

 _tears strained my cheeks "Natsu please open up i know i was reckless i was stupid to trust loke and i m sorry for ignoring you it was idiotic decision of mine i was frustrated at you not because you violated me but because you didnt finish what you started after yesterday i was too shy to look in your eyes_

 _i m sorry pleass open the door " tear started to fell down my cheeks_

 _"i love you natsu im sorry please trust me "_

 _the door slowly opened revealing the pink haired boyfriend of mine his hair was casted down shading his eyes but his cheeks still holds the tear strains he was crying he held my wrist and pulled me in , closing the door behind me_

 _"Im sorry --..." i started but he crashed his lips on mine holding my hand just like loke and pulling back he opened his mouth as the word left his mouth my heart stopped " there i cleaned loke's touch on your skin "_

 _" Natsu " i began_

 _he hid his face in the crook of my neck_

 _" luce i dont think i cant control anymore " he pleaded_

 _i blushed at his words " i know we are not dating for long but i loved you for a long time i know i was a man whore when i was 17 but now i m changed all for you i didnt liked it the least when i saw loke with you "_

 _Natsu opened his mouth to speak again but i kissed him he was better than this he desreved love he and i was going to give that to him_

 _the kissed deepened_

 _he pushed me on the bed_

 _p.s - next chapter is lemon please skip if you dont like it_


	20. 20

_natsu deepened the kiss as he pushed me on the bed he bit my lower lip as he entered his tongue inside me his hand slowly tracing my stomach as he made his way inside my shirt he slowly squized my breast inside of my shirt_

 _he pulled away from the kiss pulling me up he stripped me of my shirt_

 _he slowly licked my neck kissing and nibbling it he finslly bit my neck sinking his teeth inside my skin ._

 _i let out a moan his hand trAvelled at the back and skillfully unclasped my bra_

 _removing it straps he threw it along with my shirt_

 _he took one of my breast in his mouth sucking and nibbling it with his free hand he squeezed my other breast pinching my nipple he strecthed and teased it .heat pooled inside my stomach_

 _as he licked and circled my nipples he pulled away and kissed me again pushing his tongue inside me again as he massaged my breasts . he pushed me on my back he too stripped of his shirt and threw it with my clothes_

 _he pulled my skirt and underwear along he started to finger me again but furiously than before he traced butterfly kisses in thighs as his lips get closer and closer to my womanhood i gssped as he licked it with his tongue soon his tongue replaced his fingers he slid his tongue inside me licking my walls my stomach clenched on the inside_

 _"Ahh " i moaned i can feel natsu smirk on my thigh " i like that sound i can get used to it " he said seductively against my lips_

 _i felt something coming out of me as natsu cleaned me up_

 _he stood up as he stripped of his clothes standing in his naked glory in front of me mt eyes bulged i knew i was going to hurt a lot he came on top of me kissinf me again his fingers tacing my womanhood_

 _he spread my lips as he asked huskily" Ready luce " i nodded_

 _he slowly inserted it inside me he was huge i cant belive it was going inside me_

 _he slowly stsrted to come inside me_

 _before i can understand anything he pushed suddenly inside of me burying his length inside of me a scream let out of my lips the pain is unbearable natsu kept on muttering sorry over an over again_

 _after he looked in my eyes questioninf to continue or not i nodded the pain slowly turned into pleasure the pain was nothing in comparison to this_

 _natsu is showing me how much he loved me his actions and words clearly showed it_

 _he pushed in and out of me before letting out a groan he slid out of me letting his white liquid to fall on the sheets he collapsed on me_

 _he cuddled me as he said those words again "I love you luce " he locked his words with a fiery kiss_


	21. 21

_Next day i woke up feeling shy Natsu was sleeping soundly beside me he was hugging me as i was pushed into his chest_

 _his sleeping face looks really cute_

 _i didnt knew but i was staring at him "like what u see luce " he asked with his eyes closed_

 _"How do you know i was staring at you ?" i asked bewildred_

 _"a good boyfriend needs to know his girlfriend habits!"_

 _he stated as he opened his eyes staring in my eyes_

 _i smiled and left the bed to stood up as soon as tried to stand i felt a severe pain between my legs_

 _i sat back hissing in pain_

 _"are you ok? " natsu asked confused_

 _"yeah it just hurts " i said blushing_

 _he smirked as he carried me bridal type_

 _"kyaaaa! put me down let me get dressed " i exclaimed._

 _"nothing i havent seen before " he smirked_

 _as i blushed he took me back to bed as the flame of our love took over_

 _and this was just the beginning of my first love story_


End file.
